Nunca pude dejar de amarte
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: En la ardua pelea contra Tártaros, el sólo tenia una oportunidad para expresar sus sentimientos; pero ya era demasiado tarde. [GrUvia]


**¡YAY! Este es mi primer fic y que mejor que realizando un GruVia :3**

**Atención: Contiene Spoilers, así que una vez advertidos ya pueden continuar leyendo :3**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al Dios Troll Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizo por mero amor al arte.**

* * *

Se lograba divisar a lo lejos una especie de guepardo con el símbolo del Gremio en una de sus patas; y encima de el iban Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser.

-¿Porque estas tan seria?- Pregunto el mago elemental.

-No es nada, solo que Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de esta misión- Termino por decir ella.

En eso, le agarra la mano y la junta con la de el, susurrándole: -No tengas miedo que yo estoy contigo.

Llegaron al Gremio solo para dar las malas noticias, ellos al igual que los demás, habían fracasado en la misión de proteger a los miembros restantes del Consejo; en eso llego Elfman un tanto apurado y con todo el gremio encima de el, preguntándole por su hermana Lisanna, no contesto nada tan solo se digno a desaparecer de su vista, Cana que lo siguió noto que algo extraño le pasaba al chico y entonces noto que traía una especie de bomba.

Ella solo grito; -¡Mierda! Esto va a explotar, ¡Todos conviértanse en cartas!- Bramo la Alberona.

-¡Happy, Charle, Lily! Tomen las cartas y salgan de aquí- termino por decir y los exceed solo asintieron.

Ya en la base de Tártaros, todos se separaron en grupos y a lo lejos se pudo ver a una peli-azul con un peli-negro.

-Gray-sama corra mas despacio que no le puedo seguir el ritmo- sonó su voz un tanto chillona y molesta.

-Vamos Juvia que no tenemos tiempo, hay que salvar a Erza y Mira- El solo le contesto algo molesto.

Iban corriendo desesperadamente y sin rumbo fijo; cuando de repente se escucho una voz que decía: -Al fin te encontré, prepárate para morir.

Sin mas un golpe acertó directo en la cara del mago de hielo, este sorprendido y con los ojos entrecerrados pudo diferenciar a su atacante: Era una persona que aparentaba unos 45 años, estatura alta, con una singular barba y una armadura que del lado derecho del pecho tenia un grabado que decía: "Absolut Zero". Gray no podía creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, se trataba de Silver su Padre.

-¿Pero que mierda? Yo te vi morir a manos de Deliora- Hablo un tanto confundido.

-Pues como ves, estoy mas que vivo- Termino por decirle.

¿Como es que sigues vi... Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por otro certero golpe que esta vez, le dio de lleno en el estomago dejándolo sin aire; mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar se encontraba una Juvia muy consternada tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, justo cuando intentaba realizar un ataque, el alquimista de hielo la detuvo y le dijo:

-No te metas en esto, es entre el y yo- lo ultimo lo dijo con cierta molestia.

-Pero Gray-sama yo quiero ayu... -¡Te dije que no te metieras!- esta vez le grito y asusto un poco a la maga, la cual solo asintió un poco triste.

La pelea estaba de un solo lado, Gray no le habia podido hacer siquiera un rasguño a silver.

-Ice Make: Sword- decía el alquimista, pero solo recibía burlas del otro lado, -Jajaja ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me das pena; creo que es hora de terminar con esto.

En eso el Devil Slayer junto sus manos soltando una increíble cantidad de poder mágico. -Técnica secreta de Devil Slayer: Absolut Zero- fue lo que dijo.

Gray sin mas que poder hacer, recibió el golpe de lleno y exclamando de dolor.

-Muy bien idiota, este es tu fin ¿Tienes una ultima petición?- Le pregunto el DS.

-Solo una cosa: Por favor no lastimes a Juvia- Le dijo suplicante el Fullbuster.

-Jajaja se ve que tienes huevos, esta bien accederé a tu petición- Ya se iba a ir cuando nuevamente le llamaron:

-¿Porque me odias tanto Padre?- Le pregunto.

-Eso es simple: porque tu no eres mi hijo, yo nunca tuve un hijo que fuera tan débil, solo eres un impostor que mato al verdadero Gray- Y sin mas desapareció entre las sombras.

Gray estaba muy dolido, tenia heridas por todas partes y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en hielo, en eso Juvia muy preocupada corrió al lado de su amado y solo exclamo -¡Gray-sama!.

Entre lagrimas y gritos logro sostenerlo, ya que este se había desequilibrado de tan débil que estaba; el solo la tomo de la mejilla y le limpio un par de lagrimas que rodaban por la misma y entonces le pregunto:

-Ju...Juvia ¿Por...porque lloras?- le dijo con evidente dolor.

-Por favor no hable Gray-sama, hay que buscar a Wendy para que lo cure- hablo muy preocupada la chica.

-No Juvia, ya es muy tarde para mi.

-Pe...pero que rayos esta diciendo?- Dijo entre un mar de lagrimas.

En eso, se ve que Gray la toma de la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso con tal pasión que la chica no aparto de sus labios, al contrario ella le correspondió, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-¿Como no me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti? Déjame decírtelo: Juvia te amo, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, en aquella pelea contra Phantom yo supe que eras para mi y solo para mi, así que por favor no llores, quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa de la cual me enamore, con la que tuve muchas fantasías y sueños, con la misma sonrisa que por cobarde no me atreví a poseer; quiero que vivas y pienses todos los días en mi, se que suena egoísta pero por favor quiero al menos saber que alguien me amo, me deseo, me soñó, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado siempre sin que yo te lo pidiera, por seguir mis pasos y preocuparte por mi, por amarme.

Le dijo esto ultimo con lagrimas en los ojos y lo sello con un beso tan tierno pero a la vez tan lleno de pasión, el tenia miedo de soltarla, de dejarla ir, de abandonarla, de dejar sola a _su_ Juvia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el termino por transformarse completamente en hielo y acto seguido se hizo pedazos, dejando solo en su lugar una pequeña lluvia de nieve.

-¿Gray-sama? ¡GRAY-SAMA!.

Grito entre lagrimas la maga de agua, que solo veía esa pequeña lluvia de hielo, que solo pensaba en su amado, que yacía de rodillas golpeando el piso con rabia, pensando porque había sido tan egoísta y orgulloso al dejarla sola, con un hueco en su corazón que nunca podrá ser curado, pero sobre todo; sin _su amado_ Gray-sama.

* * *

**TTwTT No se ustedes, pero hasta yo llore con lo que escribí, esto va dedicado a mi querida amiga LonelyDragon883, aquí esta el fic que te debía espero te allá gustado.**

**No se si ustedes piensen lo mismo que yo, pero Silver es padre de Gray y terminaran peleando *-***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
